Atlantian Coves
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Treasures from the lost city of Atlantis are uncovered...


Atlantian Coves  
  
Note: The stupendous sci-fi/adventure film Paycheck inspires this JCA Adventures fan-fiction. A man named Benjamin Beowulf has no recollection of anything, save who he is and what he does (or what he perceives as his "job"). A chance encounter with Captain Black could bring Beowulf's past to light and how he is linked to Dao-Long. This is going to be one complicated puzzle to piece together.  
  
Chapter 1—Selective Memory  
  
Benjamin came home from a long day of work feeling more exhausted than usual. What was so odd to him was this feeling of nausea and dizziness that accompanied the worn out enervation that encompassed his entire body, which he had never dealt with before in his lifetime. Once home, his wife, Patricia, and their young daughter, Marci, had been eagerly awaiting their return. Patricia had a lot to tell Ben, and Marci did as well. Ben apologized for his sluggish reactions, but he really couldn't help the tiredness he had. Sadly, Patricia and Marci let him go to bed, but they were also concerned for him. He had never been so exhausted and sloth-like in character before.  
  
When Ben went to sleep, he had forgotten what his true job was. He had only tidbits of information, but nothing added up. His dreams were even more erratic and nonsensical than before, bordering on the supernatural and surreal. Sleep was difficult, but he had problems waking up in the morning. Patricia suggested that he should go see the doctor right away, which he did post haste.  
  
When Ben was idly walking to the doctor's office, he was whisked away by some strangers he hardly knew. "What's going on here ?", he asked, very puzzled and perplexed. "No time to ask questions now, Mr. Beowulf. You're in a lot of trouble, and we're going to help you as much as we can.", Captain Black said, ushering him into a vast black Cadillac. He told the driver to step on the gas, and Ben was glued to the back of his seat as he was taken to Section 13. On the way, Ben was told he couldn't reveal anything he would see, touch, taste, or hear. For a moment, Ben could swear he was being inducted into some kind of underground order. He was reassured that such wasn't the case. Soon, he would meet all the members of Section 13 and hopefully some of the pieces in his puzzle of selective memory loss would be fit together for a solution.  
  
Chapter 2—Welcome to the Club  
  
Ben began to discuss to the members of Section 13 why he was so befuddled, bewildered, and confused. Apparently, parts of his memory had been erased and new pseudo memories had been placed into his head. Those in the secret building said they would do all they could to protect Ben from danger and to help him regain his "true memory" even if the process was arduous or precarious. Ben was curious as to how these strangers knew so much about him when he was only just becoming acquainted with them. Jackie, an archeologist reassured him, that he had nothing to fear and that everyone in the room was completely honest and trustworthy. But, Ben was wondering how he had gotten into this mess to begin with. All he knew from what he had been told was he was part of their "inner circle" now and that he would be protected from a group of sinister thugs known as The Dark Hand. He had no idea who these people were or what they wanted with him, but he was convinced that he had some sort of dealings with them in the past. Whatever the circumstances were, he would atone for his wrongdoing and let the memory of that past drift away in the wind.  
  
Chapter 3—The Lost Treasure of Atlantis  
  
Ever so slowly, Benjamin recalled an all too realistic dream that had been recurring every night since the time of his induction into Section 13. Slowly, he remembered a strange treasure that he had exhumed from a place that was very ancient, mystical, immaculate and incredible. From his side studies in college he could remember this sacred ground as the legendary site of Atlantis. The item, resembling a crystal of some sort, which glowed strangely on its own. He also recalled that he had placed the magnificent crystal in a box and into his briefcase, which he always carried with him. Tentatively, he opened the suitcase to find that the crystal was where he had left it. He screamed and then silenced himself. Instantly, the stoic Section 13 scientist Kepler ran down the hall and stated the obvious, "I heard screaming, and if I'm not mistaken, it's about the gem in your briefcase." Ben only responded with a simple nod and a near whimper. "I know it's been a long time coming, but I think it's time to tell you how valuable that little natural wonder is. You may want to sit down for this, Mr. Beowulf.", Kepler announced. Ben had an uneasy twitch in the pit of his stomach. Fearing the worst, Ben sat back down on his bed and listened to Kepler's explanation. It was true that the relic was from the ancient city of Atlantis, but there was something he didn't know until he "rediscovered" that he had it within his possession. The crystal had tremendous power, the like of which had never been seen before. With it, the Dark Hand's leader, Dao Long could do anything malicious he pleased. That's why such a thing was hazardous in the hands of such a vile man. The crystal was known as "The Tear of the Goddess". Myth has it that it was created by the Goddesses morning the wayward downfall of the Atlantian people when the unbelievers overthrew the government and caused the upheaval of the once glorious city. Now, Ben was worried about two things, one, being that he would have to make up an excuse about where he was when he returned home and two, that the Dark Hand was out there just waiting for someone in Section 13 to make a mistake.  
  
Chapter 4—A Game of Keep Away with the "Tear"  
  
Ben had a chance to call his family and tell them that he had been "away at a long meeting for a while and would not return until his project had been completed". Of course, Patricia and Marci believed him, not really knowing that their father was in danger. But Benjamin wasn't the type to make his family go through unnecessary worry, even if he was lying. He felt a little guilty for that, but he knew that he didn't want them becoming mixed up in this crazy set of circumstances.  
  
Benjamin never left Section 13 without someone accompanying him. Jackie Chan was by his side, who was a fellow archeologist, so the two bonded very quickly and became quick friends. At his side was his niece Jade, who was now about 13 years of age or older. She hadn't lost her sense of adventure, or curiosity at all in her 13 years of life. But, in a matter of seconds, everything changed. Mist surrounded them and they couldn't see for a while. When the fog had cleared, Ben's briefcase was gone. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben could see the thieves escaping down a nearby ally. "There they go ! Hurry, we've got to follow them !", Benjamin yelled. When Dao Long heard the voices, he began running even faster than before. But, Section 13 was in hot pursuit, not giving up in order to retrieve the precious gem.  
  
Before Dao-Long and his henchmen could escape, they were stopped abruptly by Section 13. Ever so slowly, Dao Long made his move to open the briefcase and begin using it for evil intent. But that was when Jackie laid a spin kick to Dao's hand, causing the briefcase to momentarily fly through the air. It was akin to something only one would see in a football game. But in the end, the briefcase landed in the gigantic hands of Toru. Suddenly, Dao Long said something very uncharacteristic. "Don't let that traitor deceive you like he deceived us !", he shouted, and with one swoop of his hand, he and his cronies had disappeared. Ben was certain that part of his past would never be revealed again, but he knew that his support team would never desert him. They believed him, right ? For the first time in his life, Benjamin was very uncertain and wondered if he should simply return home and forget that these incidents ever occurred. Besides, Ben knew that he had atoned for what he had done. Ben was feeling a little woozy, but he managed to keep himself upright. He couldn't let Dao-Long's words upset him. Anyhow, what had past was over and had no relevance to the here and now.  
  
Chapter 5—The "Tear's" Safe Haven  
  
Since Section 13 knew what kind of men belonged to the Dark Hand, they had to insure the safety of the Tear. So, they locked it in a very covert place where no one but Captain Black would look. The Dark Hand was back in their lair plotting how they could get it back, but they would have no way of doing so now that the security system was activated and the location of the priceless relic were not disclosed to outsiders.  
  
Ben's memories were reconstructed completely and he was returned home. He was now an agent for the side of good rather than the side of evil. His conniving ways had been replaced with truth, honor, integrity, and valor. Of course, his family was extremely pleased to see him when he had returned home. But, deep within his mind, Ben was wondering about the Dark Hand's next plan. It certainly wouldn't involve the Tear again since they didn't know where it was. But the Tear was something so valuable that Dao-Long would be a fool not to return for it.  
  
At the time, Benjamin was more concerned with his family rather than the secrets of the lost city of Atlantis. That place, in and of itself was begging to be explored again. The Tear of the Goddess was not the only treasure that had been kept secret for millenia on end. Ben was still curious about the Shepherd's Journal, a large tome that had been written by a man who had had the pleasure of studying the Atlantians, and even falling in love with an Atlantian princess, becoming a part of their family and their way of life. This book was probably in the ruins somewhere, along with many other mysteries unsolved. He hoped and prayed that the Dark Hand would not learn of the location of the ruins. As long as he was still alive, he knew where to look and his map was in an extremely secret location, his mind.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Matters as it were, have never been very quiet for Benjamin Beowulf. Again, he is called out into the fray after sharing his secret information about Atlantis, the Shepherd's Journal and other relics he believes could spell doom for the entire Earth (or perhaps even the Universe as we know it) if the Dark Hand got its sleazy grip upon it. Look for the second chapter of Atlantian Coves, "Rescuing Treasures of the Deep".  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt January 16, 2004 


End file.
